A Celebration
by emjoelle
Summary: A cheesy little story in honor of the 30 years of Transformers. Spike decides that they need to celebrate their friendship and Prime agrees that even though he doesnt party a morale boost is necessary. They get a surprise guest.


A Celebration

**A/N: Today is the day!. The day that began something that impacted my childhood and now is going to be a part of my child's childhood. Happy 30****th**** Anniversary G1 Transformers Forever! ** this cheesy little story is in honor of that. On a side note. There was actually a story of both sides celebrating Christmas together during WWII and then they resumed fighting at dawn on the 26th so That is why I added the supprise guests.**  
><strong>

**I decided to keep them all alive for this little fic.  
><strong>

**I don't own the Transformers.**

Things were quiet around Autobot City and they had been for a while. There was some uncertainty as to why the Decpticons were so quiet, but they needed to take the time to enjoy it. Blaster and Jazz followed Spike into the command center. "Hey guys!" he announced as Optimus, Prowl, Wheeljack and Ratchet turned to the human. "It is quiet around here. Let's have some positive excitement. How about we have a party."

"A party?" The back and white second in command asked with a look of confusion. It didn't quite compute.

Jazz looked at his best friend and laughed. "Yes Prowler. A party. A celebration with sweets and music and dancin' and a whole lotta laughin.

"I know what a party is Jazz! He shook his helm and gave Jazz the look. What exactly would we be celebrating, Spike? We are still in the middle of a war. It doesn't look like it will be ending any time soon either.

"We would celebrate our friendship. Today marks the anniversary of when we met the first time on the rig. You all saved us then and save our planet numerous times. You have even been here as my family grew and welcomed us all into yours."

"Humans celebrate events every solar cycle on the day that it happened. They even celebrate celebrations, like bonding, births…" Bee added. "Anyway it sounds fun to me."

"Like you said we are in a war we could use a little morale booster" Blaster finally said.

Wheeljack already got up to get his supply of contraband high grade. If he was going to party he meant he was going to do it right. Ratchet, who knew about the stash, left to get the medicenter ready for those who might over indulge.

"You are correct. Blaster. You deserve a few cycles to relax and celebrate. Of course I will stay on duty and make sure Megatron doesn't have plans to crash your party.

"Primes don't party" Jazz whispered to Spike as they left to get the decorations and food. Blaster was in charge of the music.

After they set up Spike brought back Carly. Daniel heard about it and was waiting with Hot Rod and Blurr.

It was just what the Autobots needed. Admittedly they had not had this much fun since before the war. It was nice to forget about reality for a while and celebrate and share happy memories. They talked about the first time they met the humans, life in the golden age before the war and the bonds they formed and strengthened during that time. Things were just about to wind down when the deception proximity alarms went off.

The Seekers and Megatron came in. The Autobots took the defensive pose ready to fire. However, Megatron had other plans.

"I am not here to fight you. At least not today. Soundwave here tells me you have a little celebration going on. As a gesture of good will I brought you all something." He sat down a plate of Oil Cakes and a cube of energon. He noticed the humans looking at him in disbelief. "I am sorry I am not familiar with the human palate so I didn't bring you any goodies."

"Welldontjuststandtherelookinglikeyousawaghostorsomethinggrabanoilcakeandacupandletstoasttonewfriendsandatemporarytrucethisisagoodthingneverletagoodthingslipbyyou."

"Blurr is right" Jazz said as he raised his cube. "to friendship, the hope that enemies will become friends and…to our home, both of them"

"To Cybertron" Megatron answered.

The night wore on and for a while there was peace. They all knew that the dawn would bring fighting but some times they just needed a party and a parting from the nightmare of war. They needed a moment of peace in the middle of the battle. They needed a time to reflect and remember what was and what could be.


End file.
